fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Dan-Ball Games
Polyformer The first ever Dan-Ball platformer! The player is a character named Circlio who explores a vast expanse of levels with varying obstacles and puzzles. Everything, including characters, in the game is made of some kind of polygon. Circlio Squaria- Circlio's Sister. Appears at boss levels, for Circlio to save.﻿ Hellsour Kind of Powder Game + Stick Ranger + hell element. The players are Hornat. Newest addition: #Player Color Change: 1 turn Pink, 2 turn Blue. #Bedrock addition #Pumpkin and Jack O Lantern (Small and Big) Element *Blood *Magma *Horn *M-Stone (Magma Stone) *Bedrock *Pumpkin (What pumpkin?) *Jack O Lantern Warspace Let make a war in space. Enemies *Spacegun *Bad Satellite *Rocket *Demon *Stalagmite (falls on player Player *Ship Fly Boxman Boxer + Rocket + Cannon + Turtles??? = Fly Boxman! You take control over a Boxer riding on a rocket to destroy the enemies on land, water and air! The Boxer can kill them either with punching, or dashing with the rocket (though that may cost some health). The game measures in "days" (not real life days, but "tries") and the "day" is over when crashed into the ground/wall, fuel run out and health run out. After each "day", you can go to the shop to provide it with upgrades and/or repair/refuel. The game comes with 3 difficulties: Easy, Medium and Hard. The differences between the difficulty is not only the amount of fuel and health to spare, but the prices would be more expensive! Also, the color themes would be blue, yellow and red, respectively. Embodiment of the Red Killers This was formally known to be one of the Danball versions as one of the famous Touhou "danmaku" games called "Embodiment of Scarlet Devil". This is like EoSD. A "danmaku" game. (If you have no idea what danmaku means, see here.) When you start you will begin in a game basically starting easy. You shoot bullets and every end of a game starts with a shop break. When you are in level 10+, The game goes crazy and actually the game becomes really hard not even a noob on the game can finish level 15! When you are on the end of the game, Level 20. A boss will appear. It is a red stickman. It will have a life bar of 9 near it. The numbers go down as the bar loses all its pixels. The bar pixels go out when you hit the red stickman. When it is in low level of its bar. It would start shooting using a special thing called a "powercard". When a powercard is activated it will do stuff until it loses the bar loses all its pixels. Dan-Ball Tower Defense Dan-ball Tower defense is like any old tower defense game except you have to build your tower. Elements Powder: (Build) Only $1 but has a 10% chance of getting worn down each attack. Water: (Attacks) $5 and has a attack of 1. Enemies Block: 1 HP. Timeline See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Dan-Ball